The present invention generally relates to obtaining direct images of biological molecules distributed on surfaces designed to convert molecular phase to reflected intensity. The reflected intensity is linearly proportional to protein density. Normally invisible biological molecules are made visible by the condition of in-line interferometric quadrature established by the substrate that transduces phase to intensity. The basic principle of operation is shearing in-line common-path interferometry in which a digital interferometric image of patterns of biological molecules is acquired and referenced to a reference surface by two image acquisitions. The technique has the advantage of high speed, high sensitivity and high-resolution optical detection of biological molecules.
The Quadraspec biological compact disc system described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,885 requires all serial data to be acquired on a single channel. However, it may also be advantageous in signal-to-noise (and hence sensitivity) applications to acquire many channels at the same time. With the present technique, a pixel array captures a plurality of pixel readings for each image. Moreover, while conventional laser scanning techniques are time-consuming when obtaining high-resolution scans of protein spots, as well as incompatible with disc wobble when scanning spots under high magnification, the present system minimizes these problems by acquiring numerous pixels in a single exposure. In addition, the focus of the microscope can be adjusted for each well, and even at a lower magnification, an entire “well” of spots can be seen in the field of view. As such, all the protein spots are acquired at the same time and under the same conditions.
Conventional laser scanning interferometric approaches are also incompatible with real-time kinetic captures from wet samples, particularly as flow-cell plumbing is impossible, except for the use of centrifugal force to move fluids. The present system can image through a flow-cell and system, thereby making it much more like surface plasmon resonance (“SPR”) systems.
However, there are several advantages of the present system over SPR techniques, particularly as the present technology is easier to implement and has a higher sensitivity than SPR technology. The present system uses a non-resonant quadrature condition, thus the operating condition is relatively insensitive to spacer thickness or wavelength. SPR systems, on the other hand, are sensitive to thicknesses and require tightly constrained wavelengths and angles. The goal of quadrature detection is to suppress noise rather than to boost signal which frees it from operating-point drift and allows it to be multiplexed over large areas. The present system also has minimal restrictions on operating wavelength or angle. The quadrature conditions can be achieved at either surface-normal or higher angles. Operation at 30° is achievable without loss in sensitivity. The optimal wavelength is also defined within a relatively broad range of tens of nanometers.
Because the operation of the present system is so robust, the noise is very low, thereby giving higher signal-to-noise ratios than SPR approaches. It is anticipated that molecular interferometric imaging will have a surface mass sensitivity of one to two orders of magnitude better than SPR. In addition, the thickness of the spacer that establishes the quadrature condition does not have to be tightly constrained. A 20% drift in thickness across a platform causes almost no change in operating sensitivity. Moreover, the loose requirements on spacer thickness and operating wavelength allows a large area to be manufactured that does not have significant sensitivity drift across the platform. This allows large-area multiplexing.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments.